LATE FOR WORK!
by I Know Love Hurts 2010
Summary: Sonny wake up to find she is really late for work. Rated T because it makes me feel awesome! After SWAChoice


**Late For Work**

_**Sonny's Dream**_

_"You did what now?" I asked. He smiled, I shook my head slightly._

_"I ordered a recount, good news so random lost."_

_"I can't believe this." I said to myself in a low voice._

_"That you lost? Don't worry, you'll get used to it. I did!"He said smiling triumphantly._

_"No you didn't." I said looking at him sadly. "You ordered a recount, Chad. Why would think about doing that?"_

_"You felt weird about winning, i felt weird about losing. Now, thanks to me. We don't have to feel weird anymore." He said, his smiling turning into an achieving grin. Then it fell. "But you do have a weird look on your face."_

_"It's called disappointment, Chad." I said, feeling tears form in my eyes. He gave me a confessed look. "You were so miserable, about not being the centre of attention fore ONE day that you went and ordered a recount?" I asked in disbelief, poking him in the chest._

_"Whoa! I did this for us, okay!"He said placing his hand on my shoulders. I stepped back, pushing his hand of my shoulders._

_"No, you didn't. Boyfriends and girls are supposed to be there for each other, root for each other! I can't be in a relationship with someone, Who always puts himself first!" I said moving my hand up and down Chad. He gave me a look. "If there was an us, you would have been happy for me. But now, the only us there is, is between you and this award." I said handing him the tween choice award. "I hope you two will be very happy together."_

_"Uh. Are you braking up with cause i thought i was helping?"_

_"That's the worst thing about. Good Bye Chad." _

_"Sonny don' this is redicu- -"_

_"No Chad, just go."_

_"Sonny I - -"_

_"There are no second chances this time, Chad! I'm sorry." I said as a tear fell down my cheek. "You won the recount, but you lost me." He nodded and slowly turned round. He placed the award on the table and tapped it with his hand softly before he walked out. He turned round and i looked the other way and closed my eyes, letting more tears fall. I looked back and saw he was gone. The tears kept coming and i rubbed my forehead stopping at the top of my hair. I sniffed and let my arms drop. And went to sit on the green sofa. I then ran out the room and tackled chad, kissing him on the lips. _

_"I thought you broke up with me?" _

_"I did, but i love you too much to throw you out of my life." I then went to kiss him again._

* * *

"NO! I broke up with him yesterday!" I cried rubbing my eyes. Okay, i admit I'm still in love with him even after we broke up last night, but in my heart, i want him back. Tell anyone and i will give your phone number to all the kids in California and tell them it's Santa's hot line! Anyway another day of work at condor studio's. The place that has given me my big brake. What time is it any way? I turned my head to my alarm clock and got such a shock i fell out of my bed.

"11:24! CURSE YOU CHAD DREAM!" I yelled, jumping out of my bed and ran into my wardrobe coming out in a baby pink t shirt and and a white cardigan. A black puffy polka dotted skirt and my black converse. I can put on make up when i get t the studio. I ran into the kitchen and put some bread in the toaster. In my mind i heard that crap elevator music as the toast cook.

"Come on! Come on!" I chanted patting my hand on the counter. The toast popped up and i spread butter on it as fast as i could, before i took a bite. 3 minuets later i rushed round grabbed all the things i needed for the day. I grabbed my money, my phone, my writing book and my guitar and ran out the door. I ran all the way to the studio, jumping over fences and walls, running across roads nearly being hit by a car, a bus and a guy on a mobility scooter, as well as get yelled at by the people in the cars who have very colourful vocabulary and dodging other people in the street. I got to Condor studios and ran into studio 3 but there was no one there. I checked everywhere, the lunch room, the other lot's, the dressing rooms, EVERYWHERE and the only thing i found was emptiness. I walked into the prop house and saw Tawni putting on more Coco Moco Coco.

"Hay Tawn." I said walking inside. She jumped out of her skin.

"Sonny! What are you doing here?" She asked. I gave her a look.

"Where is everyone?"

"At home?" she said slowly.

"Why?"

"Uh, Because it's a Saturday. We don't work on a Saturday.

"Then why are you here?"

"Nico and Grady, Decided to prank my next door but stink bombed the wrong house. MY HOUSE! So yeah i have to say out f there for a while till the smell is fumigated." She the went to get a drink. I stood there motionless. I suddenly got really angry with my self.

"TARDIER SAUCE!" I yelled at my self. I then cooled down. "Hay Tawn? Wanna go shopping?"

"Sure!" She grabbed her handbag, we hooked arms and walked out of Condor studio's heading for town.

* * *

I've been watching a few 'I'm late to school' video's and got inspired. Hope you like it ;)

Becca XxX


End file.
